


Asphyxiated Blue (PokePasta)

by TheGoodMadame



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Creepypasta, Pokemon Blue, Pokemon Fanfiction, pokepasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodMadame/pseuds/TheGoodMadame
Summary: Pokepasta based on the Pokemon Blue video game.





	Asphyxiated Blue (PokePasta)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few years old, but I hope those of you that like these types of things will enjoy it!

_Clack!_

The sound of plastic hitting concrete disturbed my from my thoughts. I looked down to see a copy of Pokémon Blue Version; it was lying on the ground a few inches from my feet. I looked around to see if someone had dropped it by mistake which is when I recall seeing the older gentleman almost running away from where it had been dropped. I picked up the small blue cartridge and looked towards the man. He was already at the end of the street.

"Sir, you-"He raised his hand back towards me as if to say keep it then disappeared around the corner of the block. I looked towards the corner he disappeared around with an annoyed expression plastered on my face. In my annoyance I chucked the cartridge into the road, and into the path of an oncoming car. I was going to pick it up by the car crushed it before I could reach for it. A loud scream of agony resonated from the cartridge as if a person was being murdered. As I looked around I seemed to have been the only one who had heard the scream.

I tried ignoring the thoughts involving that mysterious scream on my way home but my mind always wandered back to it and that gentleman who was running away. He seemed almost frightened and looked unnaturally thin in that beige trench coat which he seemed to use to cover his black jeans, and white button down dress shirt. Could he have heard that frightening scream that echoed from that game? Maybe he practiced black magic and it was cursed, or maybe it was the man who screamed! Too bad my idiotic self had chucked the game into the road. I sighed, it was too late for my curiosity to be peeked now.

I walked into my small 1 bedroom studio apartment that was boringly decorated with pictures of landscapes and people, but as I walked further into my apartment I noticed something about the atmosphere seemed off, it seemed ominous and eerie, something that it never had been before, all feeling of warmth and welcome seemingly gone from the place I've called home for a few years now. I gave it up to my own imagination due to the day's events. I undressed down to my boxers and walked to my bedroom, dropping my clothes by the couch on my way, I figured I'd clean those up when I woke up. I grabbed my bottle of water that I left out on the small side table I kept near my bedroom door and walked inside my bedroom. I plopped down onto my king size bed and closed my eyes falling into a state between sleep and consciousness. My normally peaceful dreams turned into nightmarish realities compared to what I was used to.

I eventually fell into a deeper sleep with these horrible visions playing in my mind. They showed a teenage boy with sharp teeth and blood red, almost demonic, eyes. The human, creature, whatever it was reached out while trying to tell me something that seemed urgent due to its manor of behavior.

_"Play the game! Free me!"_

The voice sounded as though it had come from beside me and I jolted awake. I looked around my bedroom seeing all was normal and heard the same sound of plastic hitting the ground, only with the variation being that it hit wooden floors instead of concrete. I looked to where I heard the sound coming from and noticed a copy of the only Pokémon game I didn't own: Pokémon Blue Version. In fact it was the same Blue version from earlier being that it lay in multiple pieces. How could this be?

"What the..?" The pieces of the game slowly started to shake then all at once they combined into one solid game again right before my eyes! I was startled, so I jumped back hitting the headboard of my bed and rubbing the middle portion of my spine. I rubbed my eyes hoping that maybe I was dreaming but when I stopped rubbing my eyes and the game was still there I realized I wasn't dreaming. Suddenly the voice from my dream made sense. It wanted me to play this game. With slow, shaky movements I got up and walked over to the game, I picked up the game and noticed nothing really seemed off about the game except the cover sticker was torn a bit. I walked over to my tiny, barely able to hold anything, closet and looked for the black lockbox that held my used but very much loved purple transparent Gameboy Color.  It had been over 8 years since I last touched the thing so I didn't even know if it worked or not, honestly, I was hoping it didn't. Pokémon was something I used to play with my mother, and when she passed, so did my love of Pokémon. I wiped the film of dust off the screen of the Game Boy, blew out the cartridge slot and blew into the game just to make sure everything was clean before sliding the game into the Gameboy.

I switched the power switch to on and the Gameboy lit up with its usual start screen then went into Pokémon Blue's start up. My stomach dropped when I saw the start screen for the game, the normal screen was gone and it was replaced with a horrifyingly nightmarish one of Blue, decapitated and holding his head and beside him a squirtle with a noose around its neck. Even the name was different, Asphyxiated Blue was what this game was called. The title alone gave me a jolt of pure fear that ran through my mind and body. I knew about hacked games, I researched them constantly, even owned the ones I could find at pawn shops and flea markets but never had I heard of this game. I tossed my Gameboy down onto the floor not wanting to touch it any longer than I already had. A loud ear splitting scream came from the game, much like the one earlier and I looked towards it shaking. I reached for the game slowly and picked it up, Blue's face was now twisted in anger so I quickly pressed start hoping to make it go away. There was one saved game already on the cartridge, _Jeremy_ , was the name. I tried selecting new game but it only kept saying _you can't do that_ so I eventually gave up and selected Jeremy's game. It started at Elite Four only this time, they were all staring at me, their faces twisted and my character began walking forward, I had no control over him. He approached the Elite Four and one character stuck out to me. It looked like the champion. Only, it wasn't a champion.

 _Jeremy, it's about time you reached me_ were the only words that came across the screen. My character, Jeremy, ran across the screen and grabbed the champion by the throat and started to choke him. The only dialogue was the Elite Four trying to stop him and choking sounds coming from the game. I watched in horror as the body of the champion fell to the ground and Jeremy's body became wracked with laughter.

 _I did it! I killed him! With help from you._ My head started spinning and I felt dizzy, I fell unconscious quite quickly with laughter coming from the game. When I awoke I looked in the mirror.

"This body will do just fine." Laughter like that from the game came from my body.


End file.
